


Full Bodied Consequences

by SilverWritingDesk



Series: Yuriko's Out of Body Experience [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multiple Breasts, OCs - Freeform, Public Masturbation, Transformation, Twinning, Weight Gain, Wolfcow Transformation, hyper cock, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: After finally training her body back to nearly its normal form, Yuriko starts transitioning back to a normal life. Of course, a new wardrobe is needed for her still larger than average body, prompting a quick trip to the store!Can she keep her Swan-borne instincts in check though? Or will she relapse into her hyper-matronly form once again?A sequel to Scientific Fur-suits, featuring Lewdsona's OC Yuriko again!
Series: Yuriko's Out of Body Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996480





	Full Bodied Consequences

Yuriko had new confidence as she strode down the long halls of the local mall, a smirk spread across her lips. It felt good to be less than 400 pounds. It’s amazing what one takes for granted when not in their own body for the better part of a year…

Through her own supreme intellect and perseverance, she had managed to reverse the process that turned her into a rotund wolf-cow hybrid creature, with an affinity for telling jokes and extreme milk production. All it took was a few all-nighters, many deliveries of pizza to keep her going, and some of her old DNA that she had on her clothes from before the change.

Of course, she still needed a new wardrobe. The clothes she had purchased for her temporary transformation were now completely too large for her, hanging off her slightly enhanced curves still like a child’s sheet ghost costume, and her old clothes tore a little more with each attempt to wear them. A medium ground would need to be found, at least until she managed to work off the rest of the weight.

The mall was certainly packed. Small families flitted about getting school supplies, mall rats clung to their shaded benches, and rich soccer moms chatted on their cell phones as they plowed through the halls, bags hefty with shopping spree surplus swinging at her sides.

The temptation to hit the food court was strong as Yuriko passed by, her stride pausing as she looked at all the options on display. Oooh, Papa Pete’s Pizza… That was her favorite when her wucow hunger pangs would hit…

But no! She was on a diet now, as well as recovering. Any slip into her old Swan persona could possibly have disastrous side effects.

The clothes store wasn’t too far away. It seemed to be moderately busy, with everyone picking out their summer wardrobes. Yuriko envied some of the girls browsing. Their thin physiques would make them absolute eye-catchers on the beach. Meanwhile, if she got a swimsuit of her own, it’d be a modest one piece to hide the pudge still remaining on her stomach and hips.

What to grab… A pair of sandals would be nice. Some shorts for the hotter days… Husky jeans would be fine, as when her weight went down, she could use them as trashy pants while in the workshop. Oooh, that new top would be lonely as well, and it’s loose too! Maybe she’d have to augment her breasts a bit to help it fit better after, but that was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

The shopping trip that had at first only meant to be half an hour to grab the basic necessities soon turned into an hour long indulging spree. Yuriko had made plenty of money off selling the milk she had made before reverting her transformation, so she didn’t have to worry too much about her funding.

A few dresses, a light jacket for when fall time rolled around, a couple swimsuits, including one for when she was a smaller size, shorts, skirts, even new panties and bras… Oh, her bank would hurt after this, but she’d feel fine!

All that she had left to grab were some sandals and possibly heels… Approaching the footwear section, she set her basket down by the end of an aisle and started to browse, humming to herself as she looked for something that was just her style…

So deep in thought she was, that she didn’t notice a stray child creeping out from around the other aisle. He eyed her basket, noticing all the clothes that were practically overflowing from it, and he began to root around in them.

Tugging at the clothes, he shifted through the basket, making it shift precariously along the perch Yuriko had placed it on. All seemed to be fine, until he tugged on a bra strap too hard, and the basket lost its balance, falling upon the ground with a crash! The contents of the basket spilled onto the clothing store floor, and the boy hit the ground with it, getting partially covered while he nursed his sore behind.

“Uuugh,” Yuriko groaned, rubbing her temple as she stormed over. She was having a good day until this gremlin came along. “Nice going. Seriously, didn’t your parents ever tell you to not mess with other people’s stuff?”

“Sorry lady… I was just curious…” The kid grumbled, slowly getting up to his feet.

“Well. You know what they say about curiosity. It doesn’t lead to good things,” Yuriko sighed as she shook her head, looking over all her carefully picked out clothes, dashed upon the dirty store floor like they were trash.

The boy started to walk away, but Yuriko whistled promptly. She wasn’t done with him yet.

“Did I say you could walk away?!” She hissed with narrowed eyes. Snapping her finger, she pointed down at the clothes scattered about like sad confetti. “Get your ass back here and pick this up. Honestly, did your parents raise you in a barn or something?”

Her scolding words and firm tone were enough to make the boy freeze, turning around to face her, and with a sigh, begin trudging back over to collect her things.

“Christ. I didn’t even have that much of a problem with you knocking it down. If you apologized and shit, that’d be fine, but just walking away? You need some manners, kid,” Yuriko put a hand on her hip and watched him clean up his mess. She noticed some of the bystanders stopping and slightly hiding behind displays of clothes to eavesdrop on what was going on. “Do you snoop in your parents' things? Or am I just special? Really, where’s your mother? She needs to hear about what a brat her son is.”

Yuriko noticed something after she paused for a few moments. The boy was breathing strangely, like he was panting… or… crying? She knelt down, tilting her head to get a better look, and her eyes went wide when she saw the telltale signs of tears rolling down his young cheeks.

Why did it make her pause? Her mouth hung open, in shock of what she had done, but why? She had yelled at kids before, this wasn’t anything new with her. But it struck her heart, making it yearn to make things right…

Her cheeks paled. This wasn’t her. She would never feel this way.

Swan would.

She could feel her ears changing first, shifting to move to the top of her head while her horn shifted as well. Yuriko stumbled back, patting her head frantically as she realized that her fix was only temporary. The transformation into Swan was akin to a pothole in the street, and she merely covered over it with plywood.

“Lady, are you okay…?” The boy asked, still holding one of her new bras in his hand as he looked at her curiously. Oh, God, so many people were looking at her.

Yuriko stepped back to get away from him, her butt hitting the shelf behind her and almost tipping over from the force of her rear hitting it so hard. A quick glance behind her confirmed that it and her hips were already swelling back to child-bearing size with a side of fries. Her stretchy leggings were doing their best to conform with the fattening lower half, but she could already see the stress in the seams.

“I’m f-fine, you rrrrunt…” Yuriko grunted, gasping as her horn-shifting completed, the pair of bovine horns now perched between her ears. Next came the mouth pain as she felt the front of her face growing out into a muzzle. “Bwuh…!” Why did it hurt to call him a runt?! Ugh, damn this bovine freak and her weakness to children! “Sw-sweetie, don’t worry…”

“I’ll go get help!” He nodded, dropping the bra into the basket before running off before Swa- Yuriko could tell him no. Her hand reached out towards him, just in time for her to see the fur growing along her pudgy palms while her nails grew out into dulled little claws.

Already she could see the tip of her heart-shaped snout in her peripheral vision, with the soft fur growing all around it.

“What is she?”

“Is she a werewolf or something?”

“Ugh, she’s probably some kind of exhibitionist…”

No, she wasn’t! Did they think she actually wanted to transform here?!

“N-No, that’s not… mrrrrooooo…” Yuriko stammered to try and spell out the situation to them, only for the low bellow of bovine origin to leave her mouth instead. Oh God, the changes were running in deep, and they were going fast. Her heels beneath her feet began to feel uncomfortable, but Yuriko couldn’t see what was going on down there. Not only were her thighs the size of tree trunks already, but her belly was spilling out over the elastic waistband of her tights. All that hard work to lose the weight, gone in mere minutes…

Next came the warmth in her chest. The milk production that her band aid solution had halted was rapidly turning back on, and it was churning to make up for lost time. She could feel the damp warmth spreading across her plus-sized bra, soaking through the thick material into her to her tank top. The clasp was starting to dig into her spine as they grew heavier and heavier, getting more laden with milk and fat with each passing second.

The extra nipples that she still sported from the remnants of her extra breasts had come back with a vengeance as well. The four parallel nipples grew to the size of pepperoni slices, and the growth of the additional breasts began once more, straining against the already taut material of her top. The bottom pair was only contained while they were a B-cup; as once they surpassed that, they bounced free of the weak confines, already dripping onto her leggings and the floor.

“Not here… Not… here…” She panted, tongue hanging out, slipping past her canine teeth and lolling out. She began noticing the subtle changes now. Her tongue had grown in length and thickness already, and her voice had deepened to that inherently alluring tone that Swan sported, that to Yuriko felt like nails on the chalkboard.

The heels snapped below her, making her yip in alarm as her hefty hooves clopped upon the ground, making her mourn the loss of the shoes she admittedly liked, despite their cheap price tag. With a loud moo, she fell to her knees, the soft fur and fat all around her legs at least slightly cushioning her landing on the hard floor.

“Ma’am, is everything okay?” A strong feminine voice asked, snapping Yuriko out of her slight daze, looking up at the pair of security guards that had come over to inspect her ruckus. An even larger group of people had formed now, some even taking out their phones to film the process. What, was this their first time seeing someone transform?!

… Darn it, it most likely was.

“I’m… nuh… fine, darling,” Swan cooed as she put her arms under her breasts, lifting them up to try and relieve the swollen pressure building within. Her breasts were so hefty and large that she could feel how her stomach was exposed to the open air, along with some of the tears that had formed along her tights. Ugh, if she didn’t stop growing soon, she was going to burst…!

“We uh, should take you with us, to our security office. We can… get you something to make you more… decent,” the other officer said slowly, trying her best to not stare while picking her words like it was a game of Operation.

“That’s a good… mrrrrooo… i-idea, good idea,” Yuriko stammered, pushing herself up to her feet- hooves, using one hand to take hold of the shelf to give her better balance. She could feel her bovine tail swishing between the thickly rounded curve of her rear…

But as she stood up, her eyes glanced along the women’s bodies… Those athletic legs in professional slacks, hips held taut by the belt, while their upper-halves were hugged by a button-up uniform top while exposing those strong arms that could probably lift her if they worked together… Were they wearing bras? Her eyes stared at their breasts as she paused standing up. Their chests seemed to be so full, with one of them almost straining the buttons of their uniform. Yuriko could feel her heart racing as she found herself getting smitten with the… officers… Wait.

Oh fuck she was in heat.

Already, she could feel her nethers stirring, her panties growing taut, more taut thanks to her rapid ass and hip expansion, as the bull meat Swan hid between her legs reared back to life. The leggings she was wearing weren’t made to hide the masculine extremity, so once she felt it hardening once more, she could hear the gasps and murmurs of the crowd.

“How indecent!”

“Doesn’t she know this is a family store?!”

“Officer, can’t you arrest her for public indecency?!”

Swan heard all the comments and each one made her heart skip another beat. It was like they were fueling her lust, her heat, making her cock get harder an extra inch for each sentence... 

Except it quickly dawned on the horny wucow that it was exactly what was happening.

“Ugh, what a depraved creature. Lock her up in a cell with other degenerates!” Another throb from below.

“Ewww! Is it pulsing? That thing is huge!” The leggings strained further as her crotch bulged out more.

“Shouldn’t sluts be working corners? Why is she advertising herself in here?” Her balls churned, making the tip of her cock spurt some pre as she shuddered.

“God. Look at that fat cow. She looks like she’s about to dry hump a pillow like a damn dog.”

That was it. Their words fueled her transformation, and her hormones were going absolutely insane. If the scientist part of Yuriko’s changing brain had any functionality left, she’d realize that. But her mind was almost completely heated wucow now, and with a moo filled with desire, the tears across her leggings spread suddenly, the fat and thickness of her lower half spilling out with black confetti from the pants and panties. And from within, her cock sprung free to its full length, letting out a meaty slap against that hefty tummy as it stood straight at attention. It was bigger than a foot and thicker than a fist, and Swan drooled as her bent over state made it grind against her tummy.

The crowd went nuts. Some people swooned, and more people took out their phones. Some people hurried away with the sight now being entirely too indecent for them to be watching anymore. But Yuriko didn’t care at this point. Their lusty and disgusted gazes and words fueled her. Her cock only grew more, sliding along her belly and poking between her bottom pair of breasts, they already fully formed to their max DD size. Once the head felt that warm, pillowy embrace of her underbust, Swan let out a moooooo of satisfaction. She… couldn’t help herself anymore…

Her hips bucked forward as her hand braced against the shelf and she began giving herself a titty fuck, right in front of a captivated audience. The officers hastily tried to cover the display up with their own bodies, but Swan was too damn big for two officers alone to cover!

“M-Move along! Move along, nothing to see here!” They tried to hurry the crowd along by barking orders, but the crowd was too lost and curious by what they were seeing. A few managed to pull themselves away, but more than a dozen cameras were locked on Swan’s lewd-icrous display.

“Moooooo… Mrrrrrooooooo…~!” Swan bellowed into the air as her hardening cock made it deeper and deeper into her mass of cleavages. Past the bottom row, milky breasts of the second starting to rub it with their F cup masses, while the dripping head teased the top row. The top row of H cup tits were the only ones still at least slightly covered by the tanktop, which at this point resembled a slutty tube top with the shredded straps of her bra hung limply from around the outlines of it.

“Ma’am, we ask that you please desist!” One of the officers demanded, turning to try and grab… something to restrain Swan, but the damn wucow was too big and bulky for any hold to make an impact on her self-pleasuring.

Swan’s eyes peeked open to watch them, only to notice how hard it was to see them past her bangs. Did her hair grow as well? With a giggly turn of her head to one of the mirrors one would use to check out how their outfit looked, she confirmed it. Swan was practically already the caricature of a person before, but with all this uninhibited growth, she seemed even more the part. Her body was huge, especially in some parts, while her hair billowed about her body in a wild, untamed frenzy. At least three wigs could be fashioned from those feral locks of her, reaching well past her shelf-like rear end and cascading around it like a rock in a waterfall.

This wucow was going absolutely feral and nothing could stop her. Her grunting, growling, moaning, all echoed throughout the store as the head pushed deep into the last part of her cleavage, hugged snugly by her ill-fitting top to constantly squeeze it with each horny pump forward. The raging hard-on twitched and throbbed, before Swan let out an absolutely roaring howl before her body broke out in a series of trembles as a massive orgasm rocked her system.

Her thick white wucow seed shot into the air like a fountain, reaching at least two yards vertically into the air, spraying everything in the aisle down. Merchandise, surfaces, the floor, Swan herself, and even the officer that was trying her best to get a hold of the situation. People shouted, pushing at each other to get away from the burst of cum that was almost splashing them like those standing at the bridge at the end of a log flume ride, some slipping over each other in their haste to escape.

The torrent lasted for at least half a minute. Yuriko made a mistake by merely inhibiting all the bodily processes Swan needed to do. By inhibiting them instead of removing them, although being the easier solution, that allowed her body’s inner homeostasis to just build up all the hormones and chemicals that were being produced covertly, waiting for the perfect trigger to break out.

With her mind-breaking orgasm being enough to snap her out of the Swan-mindset, at least a little, Yuriko would be able to begin working on a more permanent solution to her problem. She’d have plenty of time to think it over while working off all that merchandise she had ruined… Being a janitor was a long shot from being a scientist, but it at least meant that she’d be able to grab Papa Peter’s Pizza after work…

\---

“Holy hell, Swan, you went hard,” ABC whistled from her spot on the couch, sprawled out across all the cushions while she checked her phone, read a book, and watched television all at the same time. There were a few perks to being a cerberus dog.

“Eh? Whatcha mean?” Swan tilted her head away from her switch to look at her friend.

“I mean, I knew you were an exhibitionist, but this is a bit much,” ABC snickered, now all of her heads turned to look at the action. Now Swan was really curious. Pausing her game, she clambered out of her recliner and walked over, leaning over to get a look at ABC’s phone.

One of her heads took the moment to nuzzle against Swan’s hanging bust near her face, which earned that one a quick pat or two behind the ears.

“That’s you, right?” ABC asked, gesturing to the person in the scene. Some brown furred nutjob was humping her own breasts like there was no tomorrow in the middle of a cheap clothes store! Based on how much hair they had though, Swan had a hard time seeing the face… But the horns, ears… That looked like her, alright.

“Nnno…” She frowned, rubbing her neck. “Do I have an imposter out there or something? They’re not that accurate, honestly… I don’t have six tits…”

“I dunno, I think you might look good with that many breasts-” ABC teased with a smirk, only for Swan to give her a gentle swat upside her heads. Either it was just a coincidence, Opal pulling another stupid prank, or something else entirely…

“I’ll look into it after this game, I guess,” Swan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her snout as she moved back to her seat, climbing onto the chair with her hooves tucked under her tubby butt. She still didn’t have any real idea what happened in that video. She didn’t recall doing that, but it looked so close to her, except a few details. But it couldn’t be a doppelganger, right?

After all, who would want to be her?


End file.
